Word Game
by SuperHeroFan82
Summary: Cute little one-shot based off Mele's idea for Jason and Billy's word game mentioned in her story (48 Days). I have permission to use the game idea. Jason and Billy have fun with words. Pre-MMPR.


A/N: This is a cute one-shot based off the MMPR as kids...

Disclaimer: I do not own the game Jason and Billy play. Mele owns the game and with her permission, I am writing this cute story just for you.

Dedication: I am dedicating this story to Mele who is an excellent writer for Power Rangers. She introduced this game and made mentions of it during her story: 48 Days.

* * *

It didn't often rain in Angel Grove, but for some reason, the rain just kept coming down in buckets. 10-year-old Jason Lee Scott sat in the window seat and watched as the rain kept coming. His father was reading the newspaper, he was off duty today as an EMT. His mother was working late at the hospital as an RN.

Mark Scott looked over at his young son and told him. "Why don't you go watch TV?"

Jason shrugged and kept looking out the window. The phone rang before Mark could say anything further. Reaching over, he picked up the cordless off its base and answered. Jason turned when he heard his friend Billy's name mentioned. Once the elder Scott was off the phone he said seriously.

"Well, we are going to have a house guest for about a week. Mr. Cranston has to go out of town on business and can't take Billy with him."

Jason perked up at the sound of that and said. "Really! When is Billy gonna be here dad?"

"In about twenty minutes. Mr. Cranston has to get some work done at the house before he can bring Billy over."

Jason happily got up and raced up the stairs to his room. Mark shook his head and laughed as he called his wife at work to tell her they were having company for the week.

The Scott's never turned Billy away when he needed someone to stay with. His mother died 18 months ago and his father was always working. Billy and Jason met on the playground just months after Mrs. Cranston's passing. The two had formed a close friendship in such a short amount of time, Zack had become friends with Jason long before Billy entered the picture but with him bed down with the flu Jason had been left to entertain himself until Mr. Cranston called.

Jason raced to his room and got things ready for his 'brother' to come stay with him. The two thought of each other as brothers much of the time, it was rare to see one without the other around. Bullies tend to leave Billy alone when Jason or Zack was with him. Billy liked Zack but he had a closer connection with Jason.

He looked on his bookshelf and found his Dictionary. He knew Billy had a way with words, and if Jason couldn't figure out what the other boy was saying, he would just look it up.

The doorbell rang a little while later, Jason raced to the front door and stood with his father as the Cranstons came in. Billy had his suitcase with him, that to which Jason took the burden upstairs for his friend with Billy quickly following behind him.

Mark looked on at the boys then turned to Billy's father. "Jason was so gloomy before you called. The second he heard Billy's name he perked right up."

"I hear you Mark, Billy did the same thing. I gave him the option if he wanted to stay here with your family or with a neighbor. Before I gave the second option he shouted Jason, I sent him to get ready while I made the phone call."

Mark laughed and told him. "Yea those boys sure do get along nicely. It's funny how they have nothing in common but get along better than most brothers do."

000

Upstairs the boys got Billy's things put away for the night. Billy sat on Jason's spare bed and watched his friend put some of his books back on the shelf.

"So what activity shall we partake in this afternoon?"

Jason looked over his shoulder at his friend and shrugged. "I don't know maybe we should just wing it?"

Jason smirked at his choice of words knowing how Billy was likely to respond.

Billy grinned and told Jason back. "By improvising a strategy, we should be able to formulate some sort plan so we are not blasé."

Jason paused and looked directly at his friend who was smiling at him evilly. "Really? You're going there? You've only been here for ten minutes!"

Billy chuckled and replied back. "I can not help it if you do not understand my metaphor. If you wish to know the translation of the word then you will need to use that dictionary that is on your bed and figure it out."

This back and forth word game was started by Billy when Jason was frustrated during a vocabulary quiz. Now Billy just tells his friend to simply look the word up if he does not know it.

Jason shook his head and walked over to his closet and picked out Scrabble for them to play. It was fun for them to play word games during the late summer and all throughout the school year so Jason and Zack could keep up with their vocabulary skills.

Summer was ending and in just a week they would be attending school again, so as per tradition the boys began their fun with words. Getting permission from his parents Jason called Zack and they put him on speaker phone as the boys played at the dining room table.

Mrs. Scott by now was at home and enjoyed listening to the boys playing while making supper.

Billy looked down at his letters and placed them on the board using one of Jason's words: **Hyperbole**. Frowning Jason told Billy. "What in the world is that word?"

A tiny voice coming from the speaker of the phone interrupted Billy from speaking. "Yo Jason you know better, if it's a new word then ya gotta look it up! You know the rules."

Groaning in frustration, Jason picked up the dictionary that was next to him and read the definition. Chuckling he put the book down and told Billy. "That's a good one."

Zack wasn't amused and said. "Hey! Maybe I would like to know what hyperbole means too! In case, he ever uses it on me."

"It means an exaggeration."

Smiling evilly himself Jason put up a word for Billy: **wise guy**.

Billy shook his head and looked back down at his available letters. Smiling he placed 6 letters on the board then had to get more squares since he used up all his letters twice. The word he put up this time was: **absurd**.

Mrs. Scott had too much fun watching the boys go back and forth since the three had been friends and started playing this game she had learned several new words thanks to Billy.

She walked up behind Jason and looked at his remaining letters then to the board. He was limited so she studied it and tried to throw Billy for a loop and help her son out.

With luck between the words already on the board and the ones Jason has she pointed them out to him, he put them up for Billy to see: **satire**.

Jason frowned and looked up at his mom, she smiled down at him and told him gently. "Mr. Cranston used that word on me a while back. It's your turn to look it up."

Jason craned his neck to look up at his mother. "The word was supposed to be for Billy! Not me!"

Giving him a knowing look she handed him the dictionary. Putting the book in his lap, he sighed and said. "It means 'the use of irony, sarcasm, ridicule, or the like, in exposing, denouncing, or deriding vice, folly, etc.'"

Looking up at his mom he didn't know what to think. Billy chuckled where he was sitting and Zack was laughing over the speaker. No words had to be said after that.

She laughed at Jason's reaction and went back to cooking supper. Zack piped up over the phone. "Why do parents always make us learn?"

"Cause it's their job! And Billy-boy here is smarter than most adults so he is just as bad as they are!"

This caused Billy to laugh rather than continue to chuckle at his friends. Mr. Scott came in and informed the boys. "I need the phone guys, sorry Zack I have to hang up on you."

"It's all cool Mr. S, mom just came in with some soup anyway. Thanks for letting me play even if I am sick."

Mark picked up the phone and told him. "Your welcome, and if you feel up to it you may come over in a day or so."

Billy smiled wide and put down a large word using all of his letters plus taking up quite a bit of the letters that were on the Scrabble Board: **prodigious**.

Jason had heard Billy use this word on more than one occasion. "Means awesome right?"

"Affirmative. Good job Jason, game over. Maybe we should continue this game when Zack is feeling better, then we can really have some fun!"

Jason smiled at him and said. "That is a prodigious notion, Billy."

Billy shook his head and chuckled as they put the game away and went to go play a video game for a little while before supper. Neither boy ever realized that the game they played as children would come in handy when they were just a little older...


End file.
